Total Pokemon Island Apps
by Gamer165
Summary: Applications for a new season of Total Pokemon Island wanted.  Can accept up to twenty four OCS.
1. Chap 1

I don't the Total Drama series or Pokemon. And I was inspired by all the Total Pokemon fics I've read and this is just the app so post your OC by following the format.

Name-what Pokemon species you are. (And I'll accept Gen V Pokemon)

Gender-Just put male or female.

Moves-What attacks you're OC does. (Like the games can have up to four attacks and Gen V moves are allowed.)

Personality-Your OC's Personality.

Likes-What your OC likes.

Dislikes-What your OC hates.

Fear-What your OC is afraid of.

Evolution-Does your OC evolve during the fic.

Relationship-Does your OC get into a relationship and if so with which personality.

Now here's my OC who'll be in the fic.

Name-Luxray

Gender-Male

Moves-Charge Beam, Volt Tackle, Crunch, Electro Ball

Personality-Despite having a dark anger he has a heart of gold and will protect his friends no matter what.

Likes-Video games, Daredevil Stunts.

Dislikes: The players who cheat and backstab in order to win and the ones who hurt his friends.

Fear-Himself cause he remembers the last time his anger took over and it led to him being the cause of the death of his little sister Shinx.

Evolution-No

Relationship-Yes and with the nice sweet innocent girl who can see through his anger.

Well this is it and the hosts are Reshirom and Zekrom. Please post your OC when you review and I have enough room for 24 OCS including my.


	2. Current Contestants

I don't own the Total Drama series or Pokemon and I was inspired by the TPI fics I've read.

**Now here's the contestant list so far.**

**Luxray**

**Sceptile**

**Gardevoir**

**Shinx**

**Eevee**

**Buizel**

**Absol**

**Lucario**

**Well here's the current list of contestants so far and I need sixteen more OCS before I can start the actual thing so review and send in your OC.**


	3. Added Contestants

Like I said don't own Pokemon or the Total Drama series and I was inspired by the TPI fics I read.

**And hear are some more contestants.**

**Gallade**

**Altaria**

**Zweilous**

**Riolu**

**Tyranitar**

**Ninetails**

**Riolu**

**Krokorok**

**Alright that brings the number of contestants up to sixteen just need eight more and we'll be ready to go so review and submit your OCS.**


	4. Latest Contestants

I don't own Pokemon or the Total Drama series and I've been inspired by all the TPI fics I've read

**So here are the latest contestants.**

**Blitzel**

**Liepard**

**Roselia**

**Mandibuzz**

**Zangoose**

**Persian**

**All right that brings the number up to twenty-two just two more OCS and I'll be ready to start so review and send in your OCS.**


	5. Final ContestantsPreview

I don't own Pokemon or the Total Drama series and I've been inspired by all the TPI fics I've read.

**Zoroark**

**Lopunny**

**That's it these are the final two to make it on now here's a preview by your host Reshirom**

**Reshirom: "What do you mean I have to do the preview I thought it was the co-host's job to oh never mind I'll do it?" "Well fans get ready for Total Pokemon Island and get ready as 24 teenage pokemon battle it out for one-million Poke and a lifetime supply of berries." **

"**We'll see friendships form." And it shows a scene where Luxray, Liepard, Zoroark, and Gardevoir high-five each other after getting their team the victory. **

"**And we'll see couples form" It shows a scene where Luxray blushes when he sees Ninetails. **

"**And of course we'll see dramatic hatreds being born." And it shows a scene where Luxray swears that if him and Altaria along with Gallade make it to the merge and finals he'll do everything in his power except lie, cheat, backstab, or manipulate to make sure Altaria and Gallade get eliminated. Then it shows a scene where Altaria is in the confessional swearing that Luxray and Absol are both going to pay dearly.**

"**Well fans get ready for an exciting season of TOTAL…POKEMON…ISLAND!" "That's the preview Reshirom out and please make it popular enough for another season that way we can have new vic I mean contestants join up."**

**Well applications are over and you got a preview of what's to come so review and when you review guess which couples will form who'll form an alliance and who'll win and for Reshirom's sake would like a sequel.**


End file.
